


Бей или беги

by WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Спецквест WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [3]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Life Choices, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: В этом раунде у Раз-Два нокаут.
Relationships: Handsome Bob/One Two (RocknRolla)
Series: Спецквест WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195679
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Бей или беги

Вот чего Красавчик Боб не умеет, так это драться. Хорошенько от души врезать по неугодной роже — это не про него. Да он даже в споры, которые ничем, кроме как первоклассным махачем, не могут закончиться, не влезает. 

А вот что Боб хорошо умеет, так это удирать. Гнать со всей дури, перепрыгивая через, мать их, мусорные баки, перемахивать породистым скакуном через ограды и заборы, сигать с крыши на крышу, сверкая пятками, коленями, локтями, задницей, в общем всем, чем его наградила мать природа. 

Правилами игры «бей или беги» Боб проникся ещё до знакомства с Дикой шайкой. Раз-Два всё гадал, кто же надоумил юного Боба, что удар держать никто, по сути-то, и не обязан. «Это тебе, Раз-Два, всё бы кулаками помахать, — говаривал Боб, — это ты соседским пацанам рёбра считал, ты в зале костяшки в кровь сдирал. Ты выбрал «бить», а не я, понял?». Понять-то Раз-Два понимал, что тут непонятного. Красавчик Боб сделал свой выбор, леди и джентльмены, ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет. Боб не подставится под удар за зря. Боб будет удирать, пока его несут ноги. 

Раз-Два знает эту тему как свои пять пальцев. Что ещё он по своему мнению вроде как знает, так это что Боб выбрал неправильно. 

Не по-пацански это, удирать поджав хвост. Пролезать через чужие изгороди, сады и задние дворы. Боб вообще мастер по задним дворам, если вы понимаете о чём тут речь. И вот когда Раз-Два узнал этот интересный факт из биографии Боба, тогда-то и перестал на него давить. 

Убегать у таких как Боб, наверное, вообще не зазорно. У таких как Боб правила игры, должно быть, наизнанку все вывернутые. Вот он и щемится каждый раз этими гребучими огородами, узкими переулками и грязными зассаными подворотнями.

Потому что где бы ещё Боб понабрался всей этой голубой дряни как не в подобных местах? 

Пока Боб через изгороди лазил да мамины пироги жевал, сам Раз-Два пахал как проклятый в зале у своего Тренера с другими ребятами, такими же шебутными, с таким же шилом в заднице и жаждой бросить вызов и обязательно победить.

Победу перебежками не добыть. Если бьют — бей, вот и вся философия. Тренер часто говорил, мол, главное правило бокса — удар не должен остаться без ответа. Он много чего ещё говорил, всего Раз-Два уже и не припомнит. Зато никогда не забудет, как молотил кулаками воздух, как пробивал барабанные серии, как не скупился на буллинг пацанов выше его на две головы и тяжелее на хер знает сколько тонн. 

Бокс для Раз-Два — победа над самим собой. Ударь раз, ударь второй сильнее, чтобы наверняка.

Тогда он и стал Раз-Два, заслужил, выбил себе это имя. Бокс вылепил из него человека, которого Раз-Два уважал. Ни шагу назад, только вперёд, к победе.

А Боб... Спроси кто Раз-Два, он бы без раздумий заявил, что Бобу победа не нужна. Что с него хватит и участия. И не надо ржать гиенами, для Боба это работает — он же, считай, и не попадался ни разу, всегда спасали ноги. Та несостоявшаяся пятёрка за «поимку с поличным», спонсором которой стал Ленни, была не в счёт. Подстава, как никак. 

Всё у них было устроено, всё было тип-топ. В какой бы угол Раз-Два ни зажимало по жизни, ему всегда хватало дистанции, чтобы выбросить вперёд кулак и отчеканить чью-то башку на новый лад. 

Вот только чего Раз-Два не мог предположить, так это что в угол его может зажать сам Боб. Метафорически выражаясь, конечно. Боб, как ни странно, ведёт себя по-джентльменски и всего-то прижимает свою жопу к нагретому солнцем капоту прямо рядом с Раз-Два. И всё, что делает, так это пялится исподлобья, как всегда пялится на девиц, которых собирается угостить коктейльчиком и увести на танцпол. 

Такой взгляд всё равно что удар под дых. Дышать нечем, сердце заходится, бьётся о рёбра. А во рту — пустыня. Раз-Два цепенеет и впервые в своей грёбанной жизни не может ответить ударом на удар. Магия Красавчика Боба, всё равно что левер-панч по его тупоголовой башке.

— Вот ты и попал, Раз-Два, — говорит Боб и ухмыляется, засранец, во весь свой грёбанный рот. — Ну так что, всё-таки — бей или беги?

В этом раунде у Раз-Два нокаут.


End file.
